


Hug-A-Bunch

by Malteaser



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteaser/pseuds/Malteaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling is only logical.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: "This has probably been done, but I'm craving fic where poor Spock is cold and has to cuddle for warmth. Bonus if it's because he's coming down with the flu. I'm not fussy about pairings but I'd like to see Spock clinging to Uhura/McCoy/Kirk/whomever, failing at the stoic!vulcan thing and being all 'I find your presence in my bed quite acceptable at this moment please don't go'. Pretty please, anons!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug-A-Bunch

It was only logical, as his strength was superior to that of the others, and he was better suited for desert climes, that he be the one to drag large, heavy emergency signal relay to the highest point within seeing distance. It doubtlessly would have taken the others longer to place it in the proper location, and they would have suffered sunburn, dehydration and perhaps even heatstroke in the process.

He had, however, miscalculated. For when the sun began to sink below the horizon, the temperature plummeted rapidly along with it. By the time he was able to make it back to the shuttlecraft, he estimated the temperature to be approximately negative five degrees centigrade.

"Spock!" Nyota cried, an oversized jacket dwarfing her slender frame, and work gloves encasing her fingers. There was an emergency flare serving as a makeshift fire just outside the mostly-closed shuttle door. She had obviously been keeping watch for him.

"Jim, Spock's back!" she yelled, before taking off towards him, unfurling a blanket as she went. Jim opened the door and started after her, followed swiftly by Leonard.

She swept the blanket around his shoulders, keeping her arm around them as well so that it would not be lost to the wind. Jim came around his other side, mirroring her position.

"Get inside before you freeze to death!" Leonard yelled, moving behind him to propel him forward. Spock did not answer; his teeth were chattering too hard.

They were still clacking together in a disturbingly uncontrollable manner when Jim and Leonard closed the door.

"Unzip your coat, stick him inside it with you," Leonard ordered. Nyota complied, as did Jim.

Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Bones, you too," Jim said, manhandling him closer and undoing his zipper for him. "Group hug everyone!"

The three of them ended up enclosing him, Nyota's jackets zipped into Jim's zipped into Leonard's zipped into Nyota's. He buried his face into her shoulder as Jim breathed steadily into his ear and Leonard massaged feeling into first one hand than the other.

"You okay, Spock?" Nyota asked, after a moment.

"We can move back a bit, if you like," Leonard offered.

"Your presence is quite acceptable at this time," Spock assured them. "All of you."

He could feel Jim's answering smirk on the back of his neck.


End file.
